The Demon's Tail
by Cor Scorpii
Summary: The Black Pearl is destroyed and Jack is the lone survivor. He is soon picked up by the famous Demon's Tail pirates, captained by a man called Andrew. Jack and Andrew grow to be close friends, but will a well kept secret destroy that friendship?
1. The Demon's Tail

Ok totally different story that the usual InuYasha. For those of you reading my other stores, I'm sorry but I'm having a HUGE writing block. So, here we go into uncharted waters, savvy?

Disclaimer: Don't own Jack Sparrow or the Black Pearl, but everyone else is mine. What, don't believe me? Read on….

The Demon's Tail

The day had started off calm. Barely a wind passed over the deep blue that was the ocean as the Black Pearl floated gently with the currents. But, the ocean is never calm for long and so it was soon found that the Black Pearl, it's crew and it's half-drunk captain were caught in the storm of the century and fighting off another ship. Normally the wind was an advantage to the Pearl, it being the fastest ship in the sea, but today lightening struck and the Black Pearl was finally reclaimed by the sea, along with it's crew. Somehow, and for some reason that to this day remains unknown, Captain Jack Sparrow was spared.

The ocean was calm again, but the normally cloudy sky was instead filled with smoke and soot from the burning remains of the once great ship and, to what would have been Jack's sorrow had he been conscious, the rum. But the unconscious Jack was clueless to the destruction of his ship and his rum as he floated on the calming seas, the only thing keeping him afloat and above the water level was a broken crate. He floated for hours, deep into the night, unaware that the ship he had captained for over a decade was slowly being engulfed by the seas it once ruled…

"Cap'in Cap'in! There's a man in the water!"

"Well what're you waiting for then, you scurvy dogs? Take him on ship!"

"You heard the cap'n, get the man up here!"

Jack was faintly aware of the shuffling of running feet and yelling voices as he felt himself get pulled up out of the water and onto the unknown boat. His eyes opened blearily as he squinted at the sight above him. The sun was high in the sky and the boat was rocking slightly from the strong wind that was pushing it forwards.

"Y'all right thar Mate?" asked the man above him. Jack blinked a few times until the man came into clearer view. The man was relatively tall, not quite taller than Jack himself, with a bandana on his head and his long brown hair braided down to what would be his ankles had he not been hunched over Jack. The man's eyes were a sparkling green/blue, much like the sea on a calm, sunny day, and his perfectly angled face was as smooth as a newborn babe's. He wore many layers of black shirts and coats with black pants and black boots. He would have been quite slender had he not been wearing all of those layers.

"Nothin' a few bo'les of rum won't cure, savvy?" Jack said, sitting up and looking at the crew around him. "Where am I, Mate?"

"Aboard the Demon's Tail. You were found drifting in the ocean on a broken crate." said the man.

"The Demon's Tail…" Jack's face suddenly became somewhat pensive as he thought about why he was in the middle of the ocean and not on his….

"Mate?"

"The Pearl! Where's the Pearl!" Jack jumped up and to the side of the boat where he looked all around for any sign of his beloved ship.

"The Pearl, Mate? What pearl are you thinkin' of?" asked the man as he took a few steps towards Jack.

"My ship! The Pearl! The Black Pearl! Savvy!" Jack said in a terrified voice. The crew all stared at him, including the man in black.

"The Black Pearl? You captained the Black Pearl? Then you must be Jack Sparrow!"

"That's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow to you Mate!" said Jack, wheeling around to face him. "And who, pray tell, are you?" The man smirked.

"I am Andrew Wellington, Captain of _this_ ship. The Demon's Tail. Not quite the Black Pearl, but certainly as close as they come. Pleased to make your acquaintance, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." Andrew held out his hand for Jack to shake, which he did after eying it hesitantly.

"Captain Andrew, eh? I think I've heard of you… You're John Wellington's kid then?"

"Yes… How'd you know?" Andrew asked as he eyed Jack wearily.

"To be perfectly honest, Mate, I once performed a _daring_ raid on this very ship and stole a gold pocket watch from ol' John and sold it for a pretty penny." Jack said all this with a smile. The smile faded lightly. "But I heard ol' John never found him a Bonny Lass…" There was complete silence as Jack and Andrew stared at each other and the whole crew looked from one to the other.

"He never told anyone about my mother. Not until before he died did he tell anyone about me." Andrew's face grew somber, as did his voice. Jack nodded and looked away from Andrew's intense stare. The crew let out a collective breath and Andrew looked at them. "An' what are you dogs lookin' at, eh? Get back to your posts! Make sail for the closest port and we'll ask around about the Black Pearl!" With that, Andrew turned and walked towards the captain's quarters. Jack stood there for a brief moment before following Andrew.

"Andrew! Andrew ol' boy, what, Pray tell, _is_ the nearest port, hm?"

"Port Royale." Andrew replied, taking out a map of the sea and ports.

"Port Royale, eh? So the East India trading company finally moved on…?"

"They still have a post there, but they don't bother us when we're there. Why, bad run-ins with them, hm?" Andrew smiled at Jack over his shoulder. Jack grimaced.

"You could say that…" Jack's hand immediately went to his wrist where he felt the brand that had been burned into his flesh years before.

"Don't worry, thanks to a man called Will Turner, the place has become more friendly towards pirates."

"Will? You don't say… Last I saw o' him, he was sailing away whilst his fiancée locked me to the mast of the Black Pearl to be eaten by the Crackon." Jack sighed. "Well, it'll be good to see them again, eh?" He smiled and made his way to Andrew's bed where he plopped down, taking an apple from the fruit basket on the bedside table. He took a bite after examining it, spraying juice everywhere. He saw Andrew look at him, roll his eyes and sigh. Jack smiled, his teeth full of apple. "Something wrong, Mate?"

"No. Don't worry about it Jack. But I gotta warn you," he said, turning around and leaning on his desk, "while you're with us, you'll be sleeping below deck with the crew. This be the _captain's_ quarters, and though you may be the captain of the Black Pearl, I am the captain of this ol' ship." Andrew smirked. "Savvy?" Jack gave a half-hearted sneer.

"Yeah yeah, I get it…" Andrew smiled and turned back to his maps.

"Don't worry Jack. Soon enough you'll be back in your own sleeping quarters and all this will be but a faint memory." Jack simply nodded and took another bite of his apple, looking around Andrew's room.

'_What a neat freak…_' he thought as he chewed the contents of his mouth noisily. It seemed to annoy Andrew somewhat. Why he was bothered by a fellow man's eating habits was a mystery to Jack…

-

-

-

Whew, first chapter! Woot! So, reviews are appreciated but flames are not. If you don't have anything nice to say, move on to another story, savvy? Alright ye land lubbers, hurry up and click da "go" button and put in a review! Arrr!

-_Lady Nudra_


	2. Destroyed?

And now, for the second installment of The Demon's Tail, heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's Lady Nudra! **–**crowd applause-

Thank you, thank you, my dear fans! Welcome to chapter two! Well, mah best budday Wolfy-Amadeus wanted to become a part of this story and so, with the power that comes with being the omnipotent writer, -poof- she is! Ok, so to recap, Jack is now on the Demon's Tail and The Black Pearl is no more. But he doesn't know that yet, so let's continue, shall we? Alrighty then:

-

-

-

Jack wasn't very happy about sleeping in the crew's quarters. In fact he wasn't sleeping at all. He could stand the smells, and the sounds from the other men, but he could not stop worrying about his precious ship. All he could remember was getting hit in the head and falling overboard while everyone else was fighting. He remembered nothing after that, only cold and darkness, until he was rescued by Andrew.

Not a bad man, Andrew was. Courteous, funny and overall easy to talk to. Jack had stayed with Andrew well after the rest of the crew had gone to bed. Andrew mentioned that he had a younger brother, Johan, who was currently in Port Royale, waiting for them to come and get him. Andrew and Johan were very close and usually you couldn't see one without the other, even though Andrew was the official captain. Johan was the one with most of the brains. Sure, both of them were smart, but Andrew preferred his brawn as his greater strength, rather than his mind. There was nothing that thrilled him more than leading the way into battle. Usually he wore many weapons on his person, but the day before they had had smooth sailing and no enemies in sight. He had a sword at each hip, a knife in each boot and 4 guns on belts around his torso. Even Jack had to say he was impressed. They agreed to have a small sparring match when they docked in Port Royale.

But now, hours after he had left Andrew's room, Jack sat in the steadily lightening room as dawn made it's way to the sky over the ocean, his eyes half-lidded as if begging for some sleep before…

"All you scallywags get up! C'mon, c'mon, we're nearing Port Royale! I need all hands on deck! Now!" There was a general groan as the rest of the men awoke to help sail the ship to the docks. Jack muttered under his breath as he got up and out of his hammock, stretching his sore back and walking towards the stairs with everyone else. Jack squinted as he came out onto the deck and saw Port Royale coming into view just as the sun made its presence known over the horizon.

"Mornin' Jack! Rested and ready I hope?" Andrew said as he walked towards Jack. Jack half glared at him as he tried to stifle a huge yawn.

"Well I would be rested and ready, had I had any rest to be ready from, hence my not being rested or ready is due to that fact that any ready-being would have to be directly resulted of the restfulness I did not experience, savvy?" Jack said, his signature grin in place as his confusing sentence ran through the mind of the man standing next to him. Andrew however didn't seem confused at all.

"Savvy." he replied with a grin of his own as he patted Jack on the shoulder then walked back to the wheel at the back of the boat to direct the vast ship into the harbor. 20 minutes later, the crew and two captains made their way down the docks and towards the now bustling town as Port Royale woke to the scent of fresh bread and the sounds of the bakers trying to sell it.

"Andrew! It's about bloody time! What did you do, stop in Tortuga again? I thought you didn't like the place!" said a voice from the village. Jack and Andrew both turned to see a young man with short, wavy brown hair walking towards them, his many beige and red coats flapping in the early morning breeze.

"Oh, Johan, you know I only stop there for the crew! Besides, we're not scheduled to go there for another 2 weeks!" Andrew replied as he walked up to meet his brother, embracing him then turning to Jack. "Jack, this be my brother. Johan, this is Captain Jack Sparrow, of the Black Pearl." Johan looked around to Jack, his hazel eyes shining with curiosity.

"Jack Sparra' eh? Nice to meet you, Jack." Johan held out his hand and Jack shook it.

"I don't suppose you'd know where a friend of mine is, hm? Will Turner?" Jack asked.

"Oh, yeah I know where Will is. Down in the blacksmith's building, down that street there and to the left." Johan replied, pointing back the way he came. "Just came from talking to him, Andrew, That dagger you wanted is ready."

"Good, then we can go see him together. I figure it'll be quite the shock for him to see you, eh Jack?" Jack grinned and nodded and they made their way down the busy street. Johan was talking hurriedly to Andrew while Jack was smiling at a group of ladies standing outside the bakery. They all stuck their noses up at him, but when they saw Andrew, they immediately tried to get his attention, fanning and swooning at him. Andrew however grimaced and continued talking to his brother. Jack found this odd but decided against saying anything as they neared the blacksmith's shop.

The room was dark and dank as they entered it, the sound of clanking metal echoing off the stone walls as a hunched figure hit a glowing piece of metal repeatedly with a large hammer.

"Hey there Will, Johan says you're finished that dagger." Andrew said as he approached the hunched figure. Said figure turned around to reveal messy hair and a handsome, but very dirty face.

"Ah, yes Andrew, it's over here." Will said with a smile. He led Andrew over to a wall and handed him a small dagger in a leather case. "Finished it this morning." Andrew took it out of the leather and examined it.

"Ah, yes, perfect. Exactly as I wanted it." He smiled and reached into his coat for a pouch of gold coins. As Will held out his hand for the money, he noticed Jack's shadowed figure looking around, his back facing them.

"Hey Andrew, who's your friend over there?" Andrew chuckled.

"You of all people should know, Will. Jack, oy, turn around and talk to Will, eh?"

"Jack?" Jack turned around and grinned at the stunned blacksmith.

"Hello there William. The missus treating you alright?" For a few moments, Will stood there in stunned silence, staring at his old friend.

"Is… is that really you?"

"Well, I'd be mighty surprised if it wasn't." Jack replied, walking up to his shocked friend.

"But… but the Black Pearl… Not a week ago, it was… They said everyone had…" Jack's grin faded.

"What do you know about my ship, Will?"

"Jack, the Black Pearl was destroyed… During the storm, it was retaken by the sea!" Will's eyes saddened as he looked t his stunned friend.

"Destroyed? It's gone…?" For the second time in a week, Jack's vision turned black as he fell into nothingness, landing with a _thud_ on the stone ground. _Gone…?_

-

-

-

Dum dum DUM! Yup, poor Jack… Oh well, we met W-A now. Yes, that be Johan ((Pronounced "Yohan")) and so, Will hath returned as well! MUAHAHAHAHA. –clears throat- Right, ye scurvy dogs, review now or it be Davy Jones' locket for yea!

-_Lady Nudra_


	3. Drunken Nights and Stories

Here we be, chapter 3! Yay! Anyway. Poor Jack seems to be fainting a lot recently, eh? Must be from his lack of sleep! ((AKA, his lack of ready-being is directly resulted from the rest he did not experience. I had so much fun writing that!)) But anyway, it's time I wrote that chapter, huh?

Goldybear and Wolfy-Amadeus: YES!

Me: Ok ok, keep your shirts on! Sheesh…. Here it is.

-

-

-

"Maybe we should fetch him something to eat? He must be hungry…"

"Naw, all he'll want is some-"

"Come on, he can't be _that_ shallow."

"You wanna bet? Hey Jack, you want some rum?" Jack's eyes snapped open and he bolted upright.

"Rum you say?" he said with a grin looking around at the people surrounding him. Andrew was on his left, with Johan next to him and Will and his wife, Elizabeth were on his right. Elizabeth straightened up, her arms crossed and a smirk on her lips.

"Told you." Jack looked at her and his grin turned into what he thought was a seductive smirk.

"Well, hello Elizabeth… Long time no see hm?" Elizabeth blushed and looked away, muttering something that sounded like 'God accursed Crackon, can't depend on it to kill anything properly…' Jack's eyebrows rose. "What was that, Love? Didn't quite catch it. Why don't you come here and tell me?" Her face turned even more red and she whirled around and almost ran out of the room. Jack chuckled.

"Jack, I'd appreciate it if you _didn't_ terrorize my wife, ok?" Will said, glaring at the grinning pirate in front of him.

"Sure thing Will, ol' boy! Not a problem." Jack seemed to have forgotten all about _why_ he was unconscious a few minutes before. "So, what was all this about rum?" Will rolled his eyes and told a passing servant to fetch Jack his bottle of rum.

"Ah, thank you, Mate!" Jack said as he took the bottle and brought it to his lips, gulping down more than half of it. "Not as aged as my rum back on the-" Jack froze as it all came back to him.

"Jack?" The eyes of the people around him widened as the bottle slipped from his hand and smashed on the floor, but even at the sound of breaking glass, Jack did not flinch. He did not move, the horrified expression remaining as though carved from stone. The Black Pearl, his only reason for living, was gone again, and there was no way he could ever bring it back.

"It's… really gone, then eh?" he said in a hushed whisper. Will knelt down, placing a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jack… I know how much you loved that ship…" he said, his voice a bare whisper as well as he feared for what little sanity his friend had left. Jack shrugged and tried to put on a nonchalant expression, failing horribly.

"It was… just a ship, right?" He gulped hard, as though trying to swallow the wave of misery that threatened to engulf him. "Did… did anyone else survive?" He looked at Will who gravely shook his head. Jack gulped again as his gaze found the floor.

"Jack, Mate, I'm sorry o hear about your ship…" Andrew said from over his shoulder. Jack merely nodded and stood up, surprising everyone.

"Will… thanks for the rum, Mate… But… I have to go… I, uh, well I have to go find another way to spend the rest of my life…" His shoulders sagging in sorrow, Jack walked away from the three men, his head hung low and a solitary tear making its way down his cheek before being wiped away forcefully. He would not cry. He would not let the loss of the only life he knew bring him to tears. No matter how hard it was to keep them in. But men don't cry. The three other men watched as he left the roof and flinched as he slammed the door behind him on his way out.

"What should we do, Andrew?" asked Johan as he looked to his brother with somber eyes.

"Maybe we should leave him alone for a bit. We'll go find him after dark, so he has some time to himself." Andrew replied, his ocean gaze lingering on the spot where Jack had left.

-With Jack-

Jack plopped down at the bar of the nearest pub, waving at the wench behind the bar for a drink and slouching low in his seat.

"Bad day, Gent?" asked the girl as she plopped a wooden mug filled with ale in front of him before grabbing a rag and wiping down the counter.

"The worst…" he said as he brought the mug to his mouth and consumed the only thing he knew would dull the pain. The wench nodded and moved on to the next customer, every now and then refilling his mug when he asked. He stayed in that same spot for hours, his mind finally giving in to the haze of alcohol that wiped his thoughts blissfully blank. He barely registered when a familiar presence sat down next to him, also ordering a drink.

"How're you feeling Mate?" asked the voice gently. Jack looked at the figure until it swam into view.

"Like a bucket of posies! What do you think eh, _Captain_? How would you feel if you lost your ship?" Jack all but yelled at Andrew as he sat there calmly beside him. Andrew merely nodded before taking a swig of his own ale.

"Look, Mate, I said I was sorry and I mean it… I know you must be feeling really horrible right now but-"

"Horrible? HORRIBLE? Yeah, I feel bloody horrible!" Jack yelled as he pushed himself tipsily of his chair. The whole bar went quiet as his chair clunked noisily to the floor. Andrew simply turned to face him, his ocean eyes showing understanding but Jack ignored it. "What nothing to say now, _Captain?_ Huh? Nothing to bloody well say!" Jack threw his mug at Andrew's feet angrily, spilling contents over the floor.

"Jack, that's the alcohol talking. I know you feel horrible, Mate. I understand!"

"Understand?" Jack scoffed. "How could you possibly understand? _You_ still have a ship! _You_ still have a crew! _You _still have _EVERYTHING!_" With that, Jack pulled his fist pack and thrust it as hard as he could at Andrew's face. Next thing he knew, his fist was caught in Andrew's hand, mere millimeters away from his nose, and in such a tight grip that Jack was sure he meant to crush his hand.

"_Don't say that…_" Andrew said through clenched teeth, his once calm eyes hard and guarded and filled with anger. "_Don't say I have everything… I bloody well almost lost it all and thank the Gods I didn't lose everything, but I lost some of the most important things Jack. I'm bloody well LUCKY that I still have my ship, that I still have my brother! I almost lost him, Jack, and it would have been my fault! So don't say that I have everything Jack when it could have been me that pushed it all away."_ Andrew slowly pulled Jack's hand away from his face, forcing it downwards. Jack stared into Andrew's eyes and saw the hurt there, the tears that lay beneath the surface. Andrew didn't break the line of vision as he stared right back into Jack's dark brown eyes. He finally let go of his hand and stood up suddenly, turning around and dropping a few coins in payment on the counter before storming out of the bar. The whole room watched Jack as he stared at the door. Even through his drunken haze, he knew that he had hurt this man, this man who had willingly taken him aboard his ship and let him have his freedom to do what he liked.

Jack looked all around the darkening street as he exited the pub. There was no sign of Andrew anywhere. The men and women still out stared at Jack with disgust, the stench of ale clinging to him like a babe to its mother. He ignored them and decided to check the docks. He walked through the town, keeping a sharp eye for the black figure that was Andrew.

"Jack? Is that you?" said a light voice behind him as he reached the docks. Jack turned around to find Johan jogging down the hill towards him a worried look on his face.

"Johan? What are you doing here?"

"I'm lookin' for you. Andrew came by the blacksmith's with a message a few minutes ago then said he was coming down to the ship."

"What message?" Jack said, dreading the answer. After what he said to Andrew, he was probably kicking him off the ship. Jack's stomach churned at the thought of going up to a stranger to ask to join the crew of a new ship.

"He said that you are free to stay in the crew, but to learn to control your anger, especially when you're drunk. He does not tolerate bad behavior that could endanger his crew."

"That's it? After he…" Johan's eyes narrowed as Jack's sentence trailed off.

"What did you say to him Jack? I know my brother and something tweaked a nerve in 'im tonight…"

"Uh, yeah… I got angry… and yelled some stuff I pro'ly shouldn't 'ave…" Jack looked away from Johan's intense hazel stare.

"Smooth Jack… smooth as the sea during a storm!" Johan pushed past him and ran towards the Demon's Tail where a light was on in the captain's quarters and a hunched figure was pacing back and forth. Jack sighed and slowly made his way towards the ship, the only sound heard was the sloshing of the water and the chinks of the beads in Jack's hair.

Jack had settled down in his hammock again, his tired mind not allowing sleep to come as guilt filled his thoughts. Something terrible must have happened to Andrew for that kind of an outburst. He remained still, even as what little light there was left the room. He guessed that the crew was staying in a tavern for the night instead of the stuffy crew's quarters. He heard the door to Andrew's room open, some hushed voices in bidding good night then the door closing again. Jack hesitated for a moment before getting up and walking across the room towards the stairs. The sky was clear as he looked up at it then turned to the door to Andrew's room. He raises his hand and knocked softly at the door.

"Come in." said a quiet voice. Jack gulped and opened the door slowly, poking his head through first. At the other side of the room sat Andrew, his back hunched and facing the door as he pored over some papers that Johan had probably brought in.

"Andrew?" Said man turned around in his chair.

"Are you gonna hide behind the door, or are you gonna come in?" Jack was slightly put off by the light, almost joking tone to Andrew's voice but shrugged and entered nonetheless.

"Uh, listen, Mate, about before-"

"It's fine Jack." Andrew said, cutting his sentence short. He turned back to the papers in front of him but continued talking. "It's not the first time that's happened…" Jack nodded and made his way over to the bed then sat down and kept his eyes on Andrew. In the dim candlelight, he could see the bags under the other man's eyes, the result from many nights with little sleep.

"Andrew?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Why… why are you letting me stay aboard ship, supposing that I would want to stay of course?" Andrew could hear the worried tone under the light sarcasm.

"Well, I understand that you are mostly used to life on the sea and would hence be pretty much useless in a fair business with no plundering." Andrew looked at Jack with a small smirk and a knowing glint in his eyes. Jack chuckled and looked down at his hands.

"Yeah, you're probably right, Mate… The sea is what I live for…" Andrew nodded in agreement at the statement, his eyes going back to the papers littered across his table. They stayed like that in silence for a while before Jack found the courage to ask him the question that had been bugging him since his return to the ship. "Andrew?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"If you don't mind my asking, what did you mean when you said that you almost lost Johan and it was your fault?" Andrew sighed and leaned back in his chair, his tired gaze looking at Jack.

"I was 12, Johan was 10. We were out with our father on the ship when other pirates attacked. There was a huge fight and Father said to stay put, but we- I didn't listen… I dragged Johan out of our hiding spot and he was captured by one of the other ship's crewmembers. I can remember the look in Johan's eyes as the man held a dagger to his throat. 'John!' he says with a grin. 'John, looky what I have here! Surrender or your son will die!' I can remember the fear that stabbed at my heart as everything and everyone remained still. My father said that he gave in and when the man went up to him with Johan, he tricked him and killed him from behind Johan. He was very angry at me for that. He said he would ban me from the ship if I ever did it again. You can imagine, I never put another toe out of line in his presence, both for fear of forgoing the sea and losing Johan. Either of those would have killed me." Andrew sighed again as his story came to a close. Jack nodded and looked away. "Go to bed, Jack, I'm afraid I have to fill these papers out before the morning or Johan will get mad at me for being lazy." He smiled softly and watched as Jack left the room before turning to what would surely be a long night.

-

-

-

DONE! WOOT! REVIEW!


	4. The Storm

Hey all! Back again, yes indeed. So, my friend Lexy sent me a POTC quiz and I took it and here are what the characters of POTC think of me ((You can skip ahead if you want)):

"**Captain Jack Sparrow:** Believe it or not, but I think you have captured Captain Jack Sparrows heart. He fell for your kind and caring nature. Don't get me wrong, but you can handle and protect yourself all the same. He isn't making a move on you. He actually respects you and waits for the right moment, He likes to spend time with you and is unusually protective over you. And guess what? You are the only one who can stop him from getting drunk. You have tamed the untamable. You are the thing that fills his mind ever so often. He may not admit it, but he yearns for your love, touch and body. He adores you heck, even more than he adores the Black Pearl or the Ocean. To him, you are like the ocean to every pirate or sailor you are the heart of this pirate.

**Will Turner:** He is very happy for Jack when he saw how he looked at you. He likes you and thinks that you and Jack are meant for each other. He is the one who always tells Jack to express what he feels but Jack always do otherwise. He is very happy to see his friend very cheerful and happy all the time but even if you and Jack end up fighting he and Elizabeth are always there to bring the two of you back together.

**Elizabeth Swann:** She cries every time she sees you and Jack together. She is very happy for the both of you and really loves you more than anything. She likes the way you and Jack can sometimes get into arguments but still get back together and be friends again. Friends? Yes, she knows that you and Jack are just friends but knows that one day you and Jack could be more than she could hope. Elizabeth loves you like a sister and is always with you.

**James Norrington:** He finds you very charming. He cant believe that you and Jack are very close and cant believe that Jack is actually changing for the better. He finds you very funny and kind, he likes you very much and is infatuated with you but he knows that you would most likely be happier with Jack and back off and accept that the two of you are just very close friends.

**Mr. Gibbs:** He is very proud of you and Jack though it wouldn't seem like anything is going on with the both of you but he knows that deep down you are both crazy about each other. He finds you very innocent and treats you as his daughter. He gives warnings to Jack to take good care of you but Jack always denies that he has feelings for you.

**Davey Jones:** Thinks you are a very beautiful woman. You remind him of the Ocean, calm, innocent and fragile but if necessary, fierce, strong-willed and strong. He is very happy for Jack because he reminds him of his own love life but still is out to get the both of you."

So, now that that's over with, on with the story!

-

-

-

They remained in Port Royale for the better part of the week to stock up on supplies. Jack mostly stayed in the ship, conversing with Andrew, or with Will in the blacksmiths. Will had made him a new sword, seeing as he had lost his with the Pearl, and Andrew lent him a spare gun until they could buy him one of his own. Soon enough, it was time for Will and Jack to say goodbye again, although this time on much better terms than the last.

"Bye Jack. Hope to see you again soon. Sorry about the Pearl…" Will said as he shook Jack's hand down at the docks. Jack nodded.

"Thanks Mate. As to seeing you soon, I agree. But not _too_ soon, savvy?" Will chuckled.

"Indeed. See you later old friend." With that, Jack followed Andrew up the boarding plank and onto his new home on the seas. As the plank was brought up, Jack leaned over the side to wave at Will and Elizabeth, who had come down to wave them off. They slowly grew smaller and smaller until finally, they vanished from sight as the Demon's Tail headed out into open water.

"Hey Jack." said Johan as he came up beside said pirate, also leaning on the edge and looking off at the ocean.

"Hey Johan. Can I help you, Mate?"

"Nope. Just thought you looked like you wanted some company." Johan turned his head and smiled at Jack who cracked a small smile in return.

"Thanks, Mate, but doesn't Andrew need you over there?" Jack nodded off over Johan's shoulder where Andrew was pouring over maps again. Johan chuckled.

"I guess… He's hopeless with maps, Andrew is. If it didn't have the indicator on it with north, south, east, and west, Andrew would probably read it upside down!" Johan laughed out loud at this, which made Andrew turn around.

"Oy, Jo, instead of imitating a drunken hyena, how's about you come over here and help me!" This made Johan laugh even more and Jack couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright alright, I'm comin'! Just telling Jack how helpless you are with those!" Johan walked off to Andrew, still laughing. He stopped laughing when Andrew punched him on the arm. Hard. "Ah! What was that for?"

"You should know by now not to make fun of my inability to read maps! Every time you do, you end up with a punch on the arm and every time you ask why!" Andrew glanced over at Jack and winked, a grin spreading across his lips. Jack turned around and leaned back on the rail as he watched Andrew and Johan bicker about how Johan was showing off to Jack and how it made Andrew look dumb. The sight made his heart clench as a bit of jealousy grew in the pit of his stomach. The selfish part of his mind kept repeating his own words from the bar a few nights ago.

'_You have EVERYTHING!_"

Jack shook his head as if to rid his mind of such thoughts. Andrew had been angry with him when he had said that.

'_I almost lost it all Jack, and it would have been MY fault!'_

Jack turned his gaze upward, even as a crewmember ran past. The sky was becoming cloudy and the wind had definitely picked up a couple notches.

'_Just like the day when…_'

"Jack!" Andrew's sharp voice brought him out of his reverie. He looked over as the captain came up beside him.

"Yes, Mate?"

"I need you to climb up the mast and tighten the sails up there. Can you do that?" Jack looked up to the top of the large gray sails.

"Sure Mate, no problem. Jus' leave it to ol' Jack." With a sly grin, Jack made his was over to the base of the mast. He quickly grabbed the rope ladder and started to climb, keeping his eyes up, even as the first raindrops made their presence known. By the time he reached the long wooden beam at the top, the wind had picked up a bit more and when he looked down, Jack could see Johan scurrying about, trying to collect all the maps before they were blown away while Andrew remained at the base of the mast, looking up at him with his long braid waving out beside him in the harsh winds.

"Y'alright there Jack?" he yelled up at Jack, his brow furrowing into a frown as his outer coat was being flung around him.

"Just fine ol' boy!" Jack yelled back before turning and making his way towards the ropes he needed to tighten.

The rain was steadily growing heavier and Jack's outer layer was now drenched as his numbing hands fumbled with the knots, tightening them as best he could.

"Andrew!" he yelled down at the also drenched figure that was the captain. "Andrew, that's the best I can do, it'll have to hold!" Andrew's shouts were lost in the wind so he instead gave Jack a 'thumbs up', then waved for him to come down.

Jack made his way slowly and carefully back to the ladder as he fought the winds to stay balanced on the slippery beam. He finally got over to the ladder and started the climb down, his whole body being dragged this way and that with the wind. As he landed on the ground, Andrew came over to him.

"Come on Jack! Almost everyone's inside! We need to take cov-" But his sentence was cut off as a huge wave hit the boat, sending Andrew flying into Jack and both of them landing with a _thud_ on the slippery floor then rolled and squashed together in a tangled heap against the other side of the boat as the mighty ship rocked with the now torrential sea. They fought to free each other from their predicament when another wave hit the boat, coming clean over the sides and over the deck with the force of a small tsunami. Jack closed his eyes and held his breath, clutching at whatever he could as the wave him them full force. He heard Andrew yell his name as the wave pulled him over board and into the crushing waves. By now, some of the crew had come out to try and fix some of the damage, including Johan.

"Jack! Jack, where's Andrew?" he yelled as he ran over to the beaten up pirate, helping him stand up.

"Johan! Jack! Someone, HELP ME!" came Andrew's strangled yell from over board. Jack and Johan turned and saw Andrew fighting to stay above water but failing with each new wave. Jack turned to Johan.

"Hold these!" he yelled, shoving his sword and gun into Johan's hands before turning and diving overboard.

With a splash that was lost in the crash of the waves, Jack plunged into the frigid waters and started to swim towards Andrew's bobbing figure. As Jack came up for air, he saw Andrew go under. "No!" he yelled and pushed his already numb and exhausted body past it's limits to get to Andrew. When he got to the spot, he dove under and grabbed Andrew's limps hand. He then, with difficulty mind you, swam up towards the thundering surface. His head broke the thrashing surface and he dragged Andrew up as well. That's when he noticed that his companion had lost consciousness. Jack swore at every god he knew and adjusted Andrew so that Jack's right arm was hooked under Andrew's arms and over his chest. Clenching his teeth, he started the long trek towards the ship, which was a lot farther than it had been when he had jumped off. He cursed himself for not thinking of tying a rope around himself to get back faster. He noticed that Johan was getting the crew ready to pick them up while he himself was yelling at Jack to just keep moving. That's when everything seemed to go quiet. Jack saw everyone on board the ship stop and gape at something behind him. Stupidly, Jack turned around and froze as the biggest wave yet made it's way towards him, towering hundreds of feet in the air.

"Aw, BLOODY HELL!" he yelled before turning around again and swimming even harder towards the steadily nearing ship. Soon, he felt himself being raised as the wave caught up with him. Taking a chance, Jack began to swim with the wave ((A/N: Body surf! Wooooo!)) He and Andrew slowly became swept up by the wave and soon they were above the Demon's Tail and then with a deafening crash, the wave hit, taking the two captains down with it. Jack's numb body registered the extreme pain as he crashed into the deck, the full force of the wave thundering down upon him. He clutched tightly to Andrew's limp body, thinking silently that he wouldn't let go unless his whole arm was ripped off. From the pain coming from his whole body, Jack wouldn't have been surprised if every bone in his body was crushed as the huge wave finally moved off the deck. Jack blearily opened his eyes and saw Johan and the battered and beaten crew running towards them, shouting something indistinctive before once again, everything went black as his mind lost the battle for consciousness.

The next thing Jack felt was pain. Lots of pain. And warmth. Warmth coming from the pillow under his head and the blankets covering his body. Slowly, because even the smallest of movements hurt, Jack opened his eyes and squinted at the room surrounding him. This was Johan's room, by the looks of it. Maps everywhere and papers coming out of every nook and cranny available. There were 3 candles on the small bedside table and by the rocking motion of the room, he could tell that the boat was still on the water. Jack took a deep breath then groaned at the explosion of pain it caused. The door opened a minute later, revealing a beaten and bruised Johan.

"Jack! You're awake! Thank the Gods!" He ran over to the bedside and looked over Jack's face.

"I don't think it's the Gods you should be thankin', Mate… They'll be pretty mad at me from all the swearing I did at 'em out there in the water…" Johan laughed with a slightly pained expression on his slim face.

"Bloody and broken and you can still crack a joke…"

"O' course Mate… this is Cap'n Jack Sparrow you're talkin' to, after all…" Jack winced as he tried to shift his body to a more comfortable position. "How long have I been out, Mate?"

"Almost a week. I don't blame you though, that was quite the beating you took. Both your arms and one leg broken, not to mention more than half your ribs. Be thankful that was the worst of it. The rest is just cuts and bruises. Big ones though."

"Well, it don't look like you got off without a scratch either Mate…" Jack said, his eyes traveling over the sling on his left arm and the bandages on his head and right hand, before a wave of coughs racked his body, causing him to yell out in pain.

"Jack! Are you ok?"

'_Do I bloody well look ok to you?_' "Yeah, Mate, I'll be fine… How's Andrew?" Johan's face grew somber as his shoulders slouched.

"He's still out… He's almost worse than you, Mate! Only he got a cracked jaw too, so far as I can tell… it's gonna be torture to eat anything once he's awake…"

"Can I see 'im?"

"Not now Jack… You can barely move yourself without hurtin' and I can't allow you to hurt yourself further to check on Andrew. You've done more than enough for him…" A few tears made their way down Johan's cheeks as he managed a small smile. "You have no idea… how grateful I am to you, Jack… When I saw Andrew out there in the water, I thought for sure he was gonna die, and I know that would have killed me… But you… you risked your life for a man you've known for barely a week!" He brought his good hand up to wipe away the tears, but they were replaced by twice as many. Jack's throat clenched as he thought this too. What had compelled him to save Andrew? Was it to repay a life debt to him, for saving his own life? Was it in the heat of the moment? He didn't know right know. All he knew was that he was tired and hungry.

"To be honest, Mate, I don't even know why I saved Andrew…" He shook his head as much as he could.

"That doesn't matter, Jack! You _did_ save him!" He sniffed and looked down at jack with pride and thanks in his hazel eyes. "And for that, we are indebted to you." He gave a kind of half bow and looked up with a small smile. Jack couldn't help but smile in return.

"Not to sound selfish, or anything Mate, but could I have some food?" Johan laughed lightly and wiped away his tears.

"Of course Jack, of course. I'll go get you something right now." With that he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. This left Jack alone with his very confused thoughts. He sighed and closed his eyes again and before he could help it, his body was dragged back into his deep, dreamless sleep.

'_For that, we are indebted to you…_'

-

-

-

Wow, end of an exciting chapter, huh? Now, my eyes are becoming blurry from lack of sleep so I'm gonna say review ye scurvy dogs so I can get me input!

Exit, stage outta here babeh!

-_Lady Nudra_


	5. Recovering

Ok, so it's been forever since I've updated and this chapter is short as hell, but hopefully I will still get my blessed reviews!! Please?

-

-

-

Johan had entered his room again to find Jack out like a light. He had to stifle a small chuckle at Jack's open-mouthed snores. Johan quickly deposited the plate of food on the table and left the room to check on his brother and get fresh bandages for Jack's wounds.

Hours later, Jack awoke once more and looked around to see sunlight streaming through the windows and all the candles burnt out. He looked at the cold food and decided it was better than nothing. He gingerly reached over, wincing as he realized that with both arms broken, he couldn't move his fingers. Cursing, he rolled back onto his back, yelling out in the pain it caused to his ribs. A minute later, Johan burst in through the door, his face scared and dried blood over his front.

"Jack!" He quickly saw the way Jack's face was scrunched into an expression of pure pain. "Jack! Jack, what did you do?" he said, coming quickly to Jack's side.

"I just… Ugh, I just reached over to eat!" A string of very imaginative curses came from his mouth as he struggled to get back into a position that didn't hurt. Johan tried to help but every time he would even touch Jack's skin, he would yell out. Soon, a few more of the crewmembers appeared at the door, all wondering what was going on.

"Go and get more bandages and the medicine on Andrew's desk! Now!" The pirates all quickly did as they were told, Jack finally coming to rest in a better spot. Then he realized that there was blood on Johan's clothes.

"Johan… what happened to you? The blood…?"

"Not mine…" Johan replied quickly, looking back at the door as the sailors returned with the requested items. "I was just changing Andrew's bandages…"

"How's he doing?" Johan chuckled.

"A bit worse than a few hours ago, when you last asked…"

"Worse?" Jack's eyes flashed with concern.

"Yes… There's a wound on his leg that won't seal up properly… it opens up sometimes when I change his bandages…" Johan's voice cracked as he said this, his breathing wavering for a moment before he cleared his throat loudly and started changing Jack's bandages. Jack fell silent for a minute.

"Has he woken up yet?"

"Once… but the blood-loss caused him to go out again…" Johan's eyes remained downcast. "There, your bandages should be good for another few hours. Drink some of this then get some sleep…" Johan poured a foul-smelling drink into a mug for Jack. He sniffed it, winced then gulped half of it down, almost throwing up from the awful taste. Once he had finished, Johan took the mug and used strips of cloth then left Jack to fall once more into the abyss of sleep.

This was the way the next few weeks went as well. Jack soon found out that they were docked on an uninhabited island that the Demon's Tail pirates had made their home base, of sorts. Slowly but surely, Jack's wound healed and soon enough, he was walking with Johan's help. The first thing he wanted to do as see Andrew but Johan said he should wait 'till he's awake.

Finally, Jack got to visit Andrew and he was quite surprised at what he saw when he entered the captain's room. His left leg was resting on a pile of blankets and there were many bandages covering his skin. He was lying down and the covers came to his under-arms. Most of his otherwise bare arms were covered in bandages and splints. Andrew's ocean eyes sparkled as they looked up into Jack's concern-filled ones.

"Hi Jack…" came Andrew's weak voice.

"Andrew… you look bloody horrible, mate…." Andrew smiled and shrugged.

"It looks worse than it is. My leg is almost healed and my jaw is alright now."

"I gotta go check on the crew, I'll leave you in here to chat, eh Jack?" Johan said. Jack nodded and Johan helped him sit down next to Andrew's bed. Once Johan had left, Andrew's eyes became completely serious.

"I've been waiting to say something to you Jack. Johan said I wasn't well enough for visitors up until now." Jack nodded, his eyes traveling over the wraps all over Andrew's body. "I'd like to thank you Jack… I know Johan has probably already done so, but I feel the need."

" 'S no problem mate. You saved my life, and now I've saved yours. We're even." Jack smiled lightly and Andrew nodded.

"It would seem so." Andrew sighed deeply, his eyes closing slowly.

"You alright, mate?" Jack said with concern.

"Hm? Oh, yes Jack, I'm fine…" He sighed again. "My body is simply telling me how much it's hurting…"

"Would you like me to leave?"

"You can if you wish, but I'd enjoy the company… even if I'm not quite 'here'…." He swallowed lightly and opened his eyes again. "Good thing I ain't married… Figure my other half would be worried sick if I had…"

"Do you ever want to get married, Andrew?"

"Only if the one I'd marry loves the sea as I do… Besides, I've never been extremely interested in companionship of that sort, though many women have tried to change my mind…" he chuckled lightly. "You know how it is…"

"Uh, er, of course…" said Jack, his mind instantly going to some of the woman who have slapped him because of his lecherous ways. His cheek started to sting just thinking about it…

"But I suppose I probably should consider it…" Andrew continued, shrugging lightly. "It'd be wise to have a heir for this ship… keep it in the family when I'm to old to sail it myself."

"Don't worry about it, Andrew. You still have quite some time as far as I can tell." Andrew smiled.

"Maybe… So, do you have a steady lass?"

"Me? Oh, uh, no… Haven't found 'er yet…" Andrews eyes sparkled again as he nodded. "Mate, I don't suppose you have any rum on board, eh? I haven't had any for weeks and I could really use a drink!" Andrew laughed out loud at this, which also caused him to wince as he shifted his body.

"Sorry Jack, fresh out. Once I'm better, we'll stop in Tortuga and you can get yourself some rum, how does that sound?"

"Excellent! You better rest up and get better soon, mate." They both laughed.

"Cheers, Jack."

They talked for a while longer before Johan returned then helped Jack up and out of Andrew's room. They decided to go outside for a bit before heading in for the night. They both leaned against the side, a steady ocean breeze blowing through their hair.

"What did you talk about?" Johan said, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"Nothing really… wounds and women…" Johan chuckled.

" 'S funny… Andrew never usually talks about women. 'E prefers the sea… much better companion, he says…." Jack smiled and looked off towards the horizon. The smile soon faded as he saw another ship approaching. A ship flying the Skull and Crossbones. And it was headed right for them.

-

-

-

So... how was it? Not COMPLETELY horrible, right???


End file.
